1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polymer optical waveguide and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to improve operation speed or integration degree with development of IC technology or high-performance electronic device, or in order to enable more mass transmission and speed-up of transmission, instead of use of electric wiring in data transmission, use of optical links between devices, or between boards or between chips in the device, a so-called optical interconnection has drawn an attention.